Mind to Coffin
by shadowweaver666
Summary: What happens when poor Ryou wake up and hes not exactly with the living. He is in a coffin.


Hello this is well my coursework that i did for gcse english sooo yeah...its got to be sumwat decent cos like i got 100 on it! I actually managed to get a decent grade omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im well proud of it! I hope it is actualy ok...

* * *

Mind to Coffin

Where am I?

What's going on?

My eyes shoot open in panic as I feel the darkness begin to choke me. I'm trapped! It's got me I can't move. Please I can't go like this! I..I..I just can't! My nails helplessly scrape at the barrier above me, clawing into the wood, shredding the plywood. I stop, suddenly hearing a sound above me. I go to scream but realise I have to save what little oxygen I have left. I find myself lowering my hands and searching the box. There has to be something in here. Empty. Nothing but darkness…Wait, what's this? I grip one hand around a small item, what I presume to be a lighter. Should I light it? Musing for a moment, I feel my other hand brush against a cold, harsh metal. Lifting it up and running my fingers across it, I realise what else is in here. A gun.

Gulping, I place the lighter onto my stomach and clutch the gun with both hands. I've found it - my way out of here! Placing the gun at the side of my head, I squeeze my eyes shut. Even though already, I can't see, somehow closing my eyes makes me feel safer. Shakily, my finger presses against the trigger.  
"NO!" I yell half throwing the gun. It didn't exactly have far to go and after throwing it I realised it was a rather stupid thing to do. Well, at least I know I want to live that much; I won't kill myself even when I know I'm damned! Now what? I rest my hands on my stomach and find the lighter again. Now what to do with this? Let's find out where I am or is it better not knowing?

I debate with myself for a while and shakily lift the lighter up. This is it; let's see where I am, although I think I already know. My thumb presses against the cold metal; all I have to do is bring it down, so why can't I? Subconsciously, I know I don't want to find out, it means accepting where I am. Knowing I'm trapped and damned, like those who truly belong in a place like this! The dead! Which I will probably be joining soon!

No! Wait! I wont. I wont be joining their ranks: as I'm not going to die! I'm merely asleep, trapped in my own slumber. I've got to be! That's what it is; I'm simply in my own dream. No, nightmare! That's it. I'll wake up soon. Then it'll all be over.

I think the panic is overwhelming me. I can feel myself slowly slipping into an unconscious state. Maybe to wake up from this dream, I have got to fall asleep in it. I shake this thought out of my head; if I think about going to sleep; I know I won't be able to. After what seems like days I find my eyes now closed and I fell into the second, but comforting darkness of slumber.

My eyes flutter open and my heart leaps for joy. Thank God it was a dream. Just a dream. Light surrounds me everywhere and I glance around at my surroundings. The walls are a deep sea blue; several familiar items catch my eyes when I spot a desk. That's when I realise I'm in my bedroom. My bedroom. Not some wooden casket. Smiling, I make my way into the kitchen; a JD and Coke has my name on it. Grinning, I pour myself the drink, knocking back the brown liquid. I feel the burning sensation in my throat; it's strength of the alcohol! It feels good - a sense which shows I'm living. The doorbell rings bringing me out of my small trance. Ah… and that's another sense. Sound.

Almost automatically, my legs take me to the door. With a wide grin on my face, I open it. Relief fills me when I see who it is. _He_ probably has no idea how happy I am to see _him_.

"Hi, Ryou." _He_ greets me, a small smirk playing on his lips. Frowning at the smirk, I go to reply. A ghastly feeling in my stomach! My eyes widen with fear as I spot the gleam from the sleek bat in _his_ hand.  
"Why have you got that?" I ask curiously. _His_ smirk widens. An almost murderous look flashes in _his_ eyes.  
"Night." _He_ raises the bat in _his_ hands and swings it at my head. Hard! I fall back unconscious landing with a….**Bang!**

Sitting up abruptly, I bash my head on something solid above me. My eyes snap open. Horror absorbs me as I become conscious that I am still in the coffin. It wasn't a dream. I'm going to die. I can't have much longer left. But I have so much I still want to do! Wait…That 'dream' I just had. That is what happened to me before I got here. It's coming back to me…that means, oh, God! No!! It can't have been _him _- _he_ wouldn't have! _He_ knows it isn't my fault! I didn't ask to for it to happen to him. I didn't make it! My memory must still be foggy. I know _him_ better than anyone else. We're so close. Deep down I know that what my mind had just shown me was unquestionably real.

Bile rises at the thought of what has happened to me and who has done it. Feeling the acidic taste in the back of my throat, I dwell upon what fate is going to bestow upon me. I know I have to remain calm but, each time I actually do begin to think logically; the unimaginable horror of different deaths pollutes my mind. Finally all thoughts edge to the back of my mind, where I will them to be. I, take, a, single, deep, steady, breath. There must be a way to get out of here! Sighing, a thought crosses my mind.

It's time.

I snatch at the lighter and strike down; a small flame illuminating the darkness greets me with a welcoming but realistic presence. Even though the warm glow gives me a sense of calmness, the real horror sets in that this could be my early grave. So this is reality, I am doomed. Why don't I just use the gun and get it over with? I chuckle bitterly to myself. I'm weak that's why! I have no chance of mustering any courage in my present state. Then again, I've always been known as a weakling, even to people who I've never met before, they all seem to pre-empt my reputation.

A sob escapes my lips as I think about everything bad that has ever happened. Each event running through my mind like a flash of light. **Flash!** My mum and sister dieing. **Flash!** Seeing my dad kill himself. **Flash!** Getting abused. **Flash!** Being betrayed by _him_. That's only part of it. Tears roll down the sides of my cheeks. Uncontrollable trickles of salt, tainting my pale flesh. The bile finally makes its exit. I get covered in the warm, sour smelling, congealed slime, spewing forth from the driest of orifices. I curl up into a foetal position; facing the bottom of the coffin my back bangs against the inside of the lid. Hard! Pain shoots through my spine but… I don't care. I just don't care!

Soil trickles down at the side of my face. Soil? Soil? Why is there soil? Blindly, I touch the lid above my back, making sure not to look up. Where my back hit the lid is a rather large crack. Gritting my teeth, I bang myself hard against the top again. I do this over and over. Making sure the gun is secure, I manage one final hit. A shower of soil filters on top of me. Quickly, I start to push myself up, with much difficulty, through the soil. I keep my face down, my mouth and eyes shut, preventing the soil from going anywhere near my face.

I'm going to live! I won't die! I will see the light of another day! No! Ryou, stop thinking like that. No false hope! Keep telling yourself you have a chance - no telling yourself you will definitely live! That way there can be no disappointments. Suddenly, my back shifts the soil above me, followed quickly by the rest of my body. I gasp for fresh air, as the moon's light shines down upon me. I...I…I've survived. I'm free!

Scrambling from the ground, I set off at a quick sprint to the one place my mind is telling me to go, somewhere I can get help. Alright, maybe that is more than one place but, at the moment, I can't think straight. I stop in my tracks, outside of the police station. This is where I was destined to go. I can feel it. Dashing in quickly, I pull to a stop at the desk and spot a police officer,_ his_ back facing me. _He's_ looking in some cabinets.

"Sir, sir," I say hurriedly, still out of breath. The officer turns around. A great sigh of relief leaves my mouth. "Bakura! You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Grinning, I look _him_ in the eye. "Night." I raise the gun before _he_ has a chance to say anything. Pure confusion and terror in _his_ eyes. My finger pulls the trigger and _his _bullet hits _him_ directly in the head. _He_ drops to the floor dead! Crimson liquid slowly emerges from around _his_ form. Smirking, I walk behind the desk and pull out a bloody metal bat.

"We share the same mind, now it's only right I let you share my coffin."

* * *

When ryou is talking about he didnt ask them to be made or whatever hes talking about the items...r and r please for the kitty! 


End file.
